Fall of a Savior
by Lady Ashley
Summary: The battle was won, Overlord defeated, everyone is happy. Or so everyone thought. The Overlord had to go somewhere when he was defeated, he needed to posses someone who he could come back to the top on. Someone who stop those all in his way. Strong-willed savior would do.
1. Pain

**Author's Note: I thought I would try it in Lloyd's point of view, I hope it's alright.**

 **I would like to warn people you are against cursing, Lloyd does indeed say some bad words (Fuck, shit, hell, ect). I mean he went to a school for bad children and lived around the ninja. I'm sure they cuss during battles. Later on their may be brotherly fluff, but now this is some fighting and some mind games? I'm not sure if I would count that.**

 **I am very sorry for any spelling errors, once I finish more I probably will do a clean sweep rather than a quick scan through it.**

 **Some feedback would be rather nice, what I can improve on and such. I mean constructive criticism, if you're going to be mean about it, leave.**

 **Well, enjoy.**

" _With light there is always be shadow"_

" _Not if my light is strong enough!"_

The Overlord was right. There is always Shadow when there's light. I feel him hiding in me. When I defeated him… The darkness that gripped my dad went into me. I'm just good at hiding it, or the Overlord is keeping it from altering my appearance so it can stay hidden. I wouldn't doubt that, I can't say anything about him. Something in my mind keeps me from doing so.

Self control has slowly gotten hard lately, the evil is influencing me. It has become very hard not to lash out at crowds… and not kill them all with the flick of my the pleasure I would feel to hear them begging- Look what it's doing to me. It's slowly destroying me… No. It's changing me to fit his will.

I want it to stop. I want to say something is wrong. Though that wouldn't do anything. It can't be cured unless someone else is willing to take this evil. I can't allow that. This must be a destiny. I just hope it turns out well.

I sat in my room at my father's new Monastery. I was slowly breaking, and I couldn't do anything. What would the others think when I finally snap? No. _No_. _**No.**_ I won't let it happen. I just can't. I am the savior. I can't turn into a monster. I can fight it. I know I can.

I wonder how my father dealt with this constant burn. The drive wanting to make everyone suffer. It took him awhile to crack… But I know I'm going to crack soon. I think the Overlord is helping the darkness, or he is the darkness in me. I just don't know what to do to stop it anymore.

I've come to the simple answer.

I can't stop it.

I've also come to another answer.

When I die, the Overlord dies with me.

He needs be alive if he wants to go on with this plan, like the ninja would purposely hurt me.

I know what I should do, but I don't think I could bring myself to do it.

I guess I'll be the coward.

I'll quit.

I'll run far away.

Where I'll never be reached.

Where everyone gets to be safe.

That'll be the best route, well, that's what my mind is telling me.

I started planning on how I was going to do this, I knew I should start by changing my appearance, I don't want to be found that easily.

I sighed as I slowly packed my bags, mom can notice everything so I need to pack light.  
I felt that burn numb as I wrote some believable lie. Each time I do something bad… It numbs. The relief is nice but I know it isn't a good thing.

I took a deep breath as I placed the note on the kitchen table as I hurried outside

.

 _Dad, Mom, I'll be going out once more! You know how it has been lately, needed everywhere. So I thought I should go visit the guys for the weekend. It's been some time since I've talked to them. Maybe I'll learn what it's like being a teacher! I just can't imagine it being very fun for any of them. I wonder if Kai has blown up because of a sarcastic ten-year-old. I bet, well see you in a few days!_

 _~Lloyd_

I had placed a pair of scissors, a few weapons, spare clothing, and money.

That's all I really needed right now, now, where could I buy some hair dye?

I decided it was best to leave my ninja gear behind, I had put on jeans and a white shirt with a black cloak. This sure brings back memories. Stirring up trouble seemed to be an option in my mind, how could I resist this little bit of pleasure?

I slowly walked into the town, purposely walking in the shadows as he walked to a hair should have what I wanted. I slowly walked in as I pulled down my hood, I hope this town is outskirt enough that I wouldn't be noticed as the savior.

I slowly walked to the counter, "How much would it take to dye my hair?" I asked as nicely as I could.

The kind looking lady behind the counter just glanced at me and looked at my blonde locks.

"What color do you want sweetie?" She asked in a sickly sweet voice, it sounded like high pitched screaming in my ears.

I took a very deep breath in, "Black.".

"That'll be 86 if you want it done, and an extra ten if you want in now." She said as she was some pawn person.

Without thinking I grabbed the collar of her shirt and nearly pulled her over the counter, "If you know what's good for you, you'll do it for just forty. Got it?" I growled out. I think I scared the poor woman because she only nodded and said a shaky "Y-yes sir".

I sat in one of the chairs she had directed me to, I just laid my head back as she started to make the dye. I felt guilt swelling in my gut but the evil told me to feel good to feel that people are scared of me.

The evil was stronger than the guilt so I just smirked.

I assume the lady is now calling the police, the evil tells me to harm her… But I am much more merciful.

I slowly got up and walked into the employees only, and there she was calling the woman. I send a shard of ice that went straight through the phone. "You better get to work, I'd hate to use physical harm after we just met."

The lady squeaked and quickly nodded as she hurried back into the to the other room, I followed not far behind. She nervously did everything as I loomed over her.

"Now S-sir, please sit." She had stuttered out once again as I sat.

I merely sighed as she began to lather my hair in the black substance with her shaky hands.

She said nothing through the whole time i was there, which was over an hour.

She had slowly stopped trembling but her eyes showed she was scared and was going to call the cops as soon as she could get ahold of a phone.

I just sighed as she told me to stand and wait for the dye to dry, "I'm watching." I said simply as she went to the front desk, probably trying to ignore that I was there.

When enough time passed, she washed the dye out of hair, and I was finally allowed to look in a mirror. I now only had a messy mop of black hair instead of blonde, at least it still would be harder to find me.

I placed the 40 I promised on her counter, "Thank you for your time" I stated simply as I walked out. I then snapped, breaking every light in the store and a few stores next to it. The breaking of the glass, the sounds, ah, it was so pleasing. I couldn't even notice the burning in me, I was accepting it.

This couldn't be that bad.

I walked through the town as he threw my hood back on. I guess I could cause some chaos. It's not like I'm physically harming anyone so it should be fine.

I slowly walked through this small village, making lights go out, that's the worst I was going till I heard the police behind me.

We all know they can't do anything, always relying on my friends and I. I felt a small pang of guilt but I purposely tried to ignore it.

I glanced back at them, "Yes officers? What seems to be the problem?"

"You're destroying personal property and causing overall havoc, you're under arrest!" One of those fools yelled while I rolled my eyes.

"You may try, and make sure to call my parents as well," I said as I put my hands up.

"Don't try any funny business!" One yelled as they walked towards me, "And take off the hood!"

"Funny? Who said I was going to be funny?" I said as I stomped on the hard ground, making it shake. It started to rise and fall, knocking all of the police off their feet.

"Well, I'll see you later" I said as I ran off.

I ran as fast as I could out of that stupid village I can't believe I just did that. I ran as fast as I could into the forest that surrounded that village. I have no idea how long I ran. I just felt so spent at the end, when fucking tripped and landed on my face.

I sat up and looked at my hands… When did they start bleeding? Hell if I know.

Then the voice I haven't heard in a few months, but I've felt the presence of, rung throughout my skull.

 _Look at who's running, ninja never quit remember~?_ Oh how that voice taunted me as I sat there.

"Just shut up.." I had weakly replied.

 _Oh but watching you suffer is much more… Satisfying. Revenge is only fun when it comes back much_ _ **worse.**_

"I will tell the ninja if you continue this..!"

He just laughed, _Soon you'll be trapped in yourself… Or I know, I let you see what you're doing… As I pull the strings… Letting you break as you spill.. Kai's, Jay's, Cole's, you father's, Wu's, your mother's, and everyone else's blood… Letting it pool under you as you break down… Unable to do anything… Isn't that right_ _**R?**_ _I could even let you control yourself.. As I influence your every action… Just like now. Just like you did to those police… Succumb to my will_ _ **child**_ _, it'll be much easier for-_

"No! I will not! And I won't listen to you! I must stop you!"

 _But look at you. Look at how pathetic you are. Look at how weak you are. What kind of ninja are you? Running away? Quitting._ _ **Quitting. QUITTING.**_ _ **QUITTING. G.**_ _What kind of ninja is a quitter?_

"I am a ninja! I am. I am the hero! Shut the fuck up!" I yelled into the nothingness.

Snickering. Laughing. That's what heard from him before he continued. _Do you really think the other ninja actually liked you? If you were some random kid they wouldn't have cared about you. If you weren't the green ninja, you'd be nothing. They only kept you around only because you were the green ninja, instead of sending you to some other boarding school. You know how badly they want to be you… And look at you, you're quitting. You're a poor excuse of a ninja._

I just sighed unhappily as I looked at my quivering hands. He just left me to my thoughts for a long while.

How long ago was that? I do not know. All I knew was that it took forever to get to Stiix, a city on the ocean.

It's funny really, the Overlord taunted me and taunted me, but he told me about some of my powers… That I have never heard about. The powers of the first master, my grandfather.

I could move mountains, I could make my own little island away from everyone.. Where I can cause havoc but everyone would be safe.

That would satisfy the both of us to an extent. Though, right now, I needed a place to hide. The past cities and towns I've gone through for food, I have been attacked the police. Last time I nearly ran into on of the Ninja. If only they knew it was me.

Reports of me going missing has also gone around, I think my father has connected the dots but hasn't said anything. Me disappearing and my so called 'attacks'. Who wouldn't be able to connect the dots? Seems like everyone is blinded by the good act I've done… I guess it helps me.

I sighed lightly as I came upon the city on stilts. Maybe I could find a person I could get work from. I don't feel like mugging anyone and bringing attention to this town.

I wanted to strike a deal with the Overlord, that we stay on neither side, and we only come in when the balance is at stake. He's just not influencing me, I can also influence him. I want to come to a mutual agreement.

He slowly walked around the seemingly broken town as a person pointed me out, "The hooded terror!".

I fucking sighed, god, if it wasn't a young mother with a child. I would've done something that is socially unacceptable.

I just kept walking, I needed to find a place to hide and fast.

One scream meant one phone call, one phone call meant one report coming in, one report coming in goes to many reports coming in, and many reports coming in gets attention real easily.

I really needed to find a huge town to hide in, or I needed to get rid of my cloak. Getting rid of my cloak sounded better, but I could trick my friends into thinking I left this town.

When they are chasing me, I could jump off this town into the water and lose the cloak. I'm sure with my powers I can make it look like something is moving under the water. While they go, I can find another stop to climb back up on. I would be wet, but I could shake them off.

Could being the key word here.

I quickly climbed up a house, jumping and grabbing the edges to get higher. Once I made it to a roof of a fairly tall home, I took a look around.

I needed to find a good location to get chased, and I would be able to find a place to jump off into the water.

After some searching,I found the perfect place, I stood at a building, near the middle of this town. When they caught sight of me, I could start running, and then a few turns here and there.

Now all I need to do now is wait, and keep an eye out for the bright colors of the other ninja, besides Cole, but still, I'd be able to see them.

They could be planning on that I have a plan, but if they do end up splitting up, some of my powers can easily fix that.

They came much quicker than I expected, but they must be in a hurry to find me and drag me back. Or if they hadn't gotten that it's me,to stop and arrest me.

I know one thing. They aren't dumb. I've been with them for over an year, I'm sure if they tried they could read me like a book.

I was leaning against a wall in an alley, visible enough to actually be seen.

I was looking into the crowd of people when I see a man in all red running through, they did split up. Those bastards. He glanced up only to see a blue streak. Now he just needed to find Zane and Cole, but he wasn't going to sit and wait while Kai is that close.

I glanced at Kai, he was ten yards away, if he turned, he'd see me. A bolt of adrenaline ran through me, I guess I was more nervous than originally planned.

So I made my move and bolted out of the town square, I caught both Kai's and Jay's attention by the sound of it. I didn't look back nor stop as a ran as fast as I could, as I dodged people.

I did hear Kai yell, "Wait! Kid stop!" So, it seems they know who I am.

I didn't want to hurt them, I really didn't. Yes the Overlord wanted me to do the opposite, I could feel his hatred for them. I think my loyalty and what's left of my kindness is a little bit stronger. If it wasn't, someone would be on a huge mountain in the middle of Stiix.

I took a turn as I was looking behind me, and guess what, I ran into Cole.

I stumbled back a few steps but I managed to stay on my feet, but Cole reached for my hand, "Lloyd, what are you doing?" He asked me, I could sense the undertone of unhappiness. It really wasn't that hard. Though, I am not getting caught this easily, having the power of the first master, I very easily jumped over cole.

"Sorry, I have places to go!" I quickly said as I started running once again. I think I heard him.. Scoff? As He followed me like the other two that were already hot on my trail. I sighed, now they were much closer than I would've enjoyed.

Just a few more turns and it would be done, but of course there's Zane. It's not that I hate him, but he's a robot. A fucking robot that's better known as a walking computer. He could be watching right now and planning my movements for all I know.

This puts a kink in my plan as I took a turn I wasn't planning, yes it may stretch my plan thin, but it can hurt on what they were planning. If they were planning something, but that chances are they planning something. I'm the one with the elemental powers rather than them. I'm sure they planned something for that.

Thank the gods that I put the bag I was carrying somewhere else rather than on me, it would've slowed me down big time.

Then Zane jumped in front of me, I think he was going to try to talk me into stopping. Though he never got a chance as I flipped over him. Though, when I hit the ground a jolt of pain entered me through the leg I had broke while fighting the Overlord. Did I just hear a snicker from him? He enjoys my pain even though he's in my body, that bastard.

I groaned lightly as I continued to run, each time my foot hit the ground, a jolt of pain ran through my body. I thought that was fully healed... Mom did say to take it easy.

I could tell I was slowing myself down, I could tell it wasn't completely broken as I continued to run, maybe just fractured. That's what I'm hoping for. But the pain was getting worse every step I took. This was starting to become a problem.

Soon the four after me would be able to grab my cloak, I wanted to sigh as I shakily undid the clip that kept it wrapped around my neck.

I let it fly back, I think it hit one of the ninja because I think I heard a very angry "God damn it!".

I think that slowed them down a little bit, but I didn't I would be able to keep this up for much longer.

I took a random turn, thank god, the end led straight into the water. Though, I wouldn't doubt Cole following me. As I remember Kai has a huge fear of water, it's not even funny. So he won't end up following, but Zane as the greatest endurance out of us all. I think him being a robot helps. Cole is the strongest, Jay is the fastest, and well Kai, I mean he is a good mix of them all.

I know Zane and Cole would follow, I'm not completely sure about Jay, but I know Kai can't follow.

I started to run much faster, yes the pain wasn't fun, but if I could just get into the water. I think I would be able to get them off my back for a short while, and finally take a breath.

I neared the end of the wooden road, but my foot got stuck between two boards. It had to be my hurt leg, and when I tried to pull up the foot I fell. Falling wasn't the only thing that happened. I heard a more than sickening snap from my foot. I groaned, no, I yelled in pain as I desperately tried to get my foot out.

 _Get your foot out you fool!_ The Overlord yelled at me for not being quick enough to get up.

Well he shouldn't be talking because he really didn't help with this plan at all.

The adrenaline only numbed the pain so much, otherwise, it felt so unbearable. I tried to move so it didn't hurt as much, like that helped very much.

I groaned as I heard all four of the ninja catch up and bend down next to me.

Kai was the first to come into my view, but he clicked something around my wrist. I don't know what it was, but I didn't fight against him. That made me feel so much weaker than I did before.

I'm pretty sure Zane has already scanned me, I think I heard a faint.

"Lloyd has broken his leg and a sprained his ankle," He then quickly got my foot out between the boards, probably to not cause me more pain. But damn, it still hurt like hell.

Kai very slowly placed me on back, got everything hurt. I wanted to yell but that wouldn't do much good.

"Kid what were you thinking!?" Kai shook me as he yelled at me. "What possessed you to think this was a fucking good idea!"

Zane was the one to pull him away from me, "It is best if we get him back to Garmadon's Monastery, Kai. I suggest that you don't hit Lloyd,"

I believe I heard Cole agreeing with him, or was that Jay? I couldn't tell. It wasn't just the pain that made it hard, no, I felt extremely weak for some reason… And I do not know why.

I think Cole picked me up as nicely as he could, it didn't stop the pain, but not having it against the ground was nice.

I started to feel more and more tired. The screaming of the Overlord started up again.

 _Move damn it. Fight back you fool. It is not that hard you imbecile._

I just shook my head, I wasn't in the mood to deal with him. I now had other people to worry about.

I sighed lightly as I rested my head on Cole's shoulder, god, I wanted to sleep so bad. I couldn't keep myself from the thought of sleep. So I let my eyes fall close into the sweet embrace of sleep, if you count the Overlord yelling at you while you try to sleep. Cole didn't seem to stop me.

 **And one more thing, should I continue with Lloyd's point of view, or should I sometimes add the ninja's here and there?**

 **I'll try to update quickly, because I work on this everyday. So, goodbye!**

 _ **~Lady Ashley**_


	2. Brother

**Ah, I've returned with the next chapter, this is in Kai's Point of View. Just saying, Lloyd shall be back in the next chapter.**

 **This took longer than I would've liked, but I had a challenging time with Kai.**

 **I'm sorry that this chapter is slightly shorter, Kai proved to be harder than I thought.**

 **Other than that enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago.**

That damn kid. What was Lloyd thinking!? Why did he think it was a good idea to hurt people?! Why did he run from us?! Why did he lie to his parents!? Why!? _Why!?_ _ **Why!?**_ Thoughts continued to go throughout my head. I was currently sitting in the living room of Garmadon's Monastery.

The first floor was for teaching while the rooms above was Garmadon's, Misako's, and Lloyd's home.

I didn't really listen as the others were throwing out reasons Lloyd could've been acting this way. All of the ideas they had were stupid. It probably was because I wasn't actively listening.

That's when I felt a firm hand on my shoulder, Sensei Wu.

He looked out upon us before speaking, "It would be best if we stopped making assumptions and ask Lloyd himself when he wakes up." He then took a deep breath, "And my brother thinks he knows why, I hope he is wrong."

I frowned as I looked up at him, what logical answer could explain why Lloyd did a bunch a havoc upon towns. He hasn't killed anyone, but overall, he has messed up things that would be very hard to fix.

Zane was the one to ask, "Sensei, what does Sensei Garmadon believe?"

Wu just shook his head, "He wants to confirm before he shares that information."

"Well, do you know?" I asked him, keeping my anger down.

"He did not want me to tell the four of you till we officially know, but if he is right, this is not Lloyd's fault." He said simply as he walked out of the room.

Once he left the room Jay piped up, "Well, what do you think he's hinting at guys? He's making us wait or fill in the blanks!"

Zane just frowned, "If it's not his fault… Does that mean he's being controlled?"

"But who would have that power?" I asked, if he was controlled, somone is going to have a bad time. He is the youngest of our group, our younger brother, no one just gets away with hurting our makeshift family.

Cole was thinking deeply, he was the leader, stable. He was the stable one. It makes me wonder what he was thinking about.

Then Jay popped up, "Could it be like the great devour?"snakes hanging around, right?" He then glanced at Zane who just shook his head.

Cole just shook his head with a sigh, "Jay, there's not a chance of that. There's no more giant "But… There are other possibilities rather than just being controlled. Sensei just said it wasn't his fault, doesn't mean it can't be some poison,"

I sigh, was he in pain besides his broken leg and more than sprained ankle? "Who's be brave enough to poison _him?_ "

Cole nodded in agreement with me, "Who would? No one is."

Jay huffed with a loud sigh, "Then what else could it be!?"

Cole shot Jay a look for being a little louder than liked.

Zane frowned, "Let's go through everything we know. We got a phone call from Sensei Garmadon that Lloyd should be coming soon. Though he never came."

Cole nodded, "Later, a report coming in that a young adult, male attacked a village near here. Which was Lloyd. From what the police said as that he assaulted a woman, the police, and broke every neon light and widow is town."

I groaned unhappily as I added on, "The series of towns leading to Stiix had sightings and/or him actually attacking them… But would could possibly made him do that? He isn't just some damn monster that enjoys human suffering."

Zane nodded again, his hand scratching his chin, "Well-" Jay then interrupted Zane, "But at least he hasn't cause any deaths!"

Cole sighed as he looked at Jay, "Learn when to stop speaking."

Jay looked quite offended by that, before he could defend himself Cole spoke again, "Zane, please continue."

Zane nodded as he spoke once again, "Didn't the Overlord possess Sensei Garmadon?"

I piped up, "He did, but it's no way it's the Overlord. He's dead! Plus Sensei G was evil."

Zane did agree with me,"But we may have beaten him, but we do not know about destroy."

Jay waited till Zane was done talking before he started to speak."But Lloyd is the light in a way! Wouldn't it destroy the Overlord if he did go into him? If he somehow survived."

I sighed as I got up, "Whatever it is, we'll know when he wakes up. If someone did hurt him I call dibs for first punch." I stretched and began talking again, "I'm going to go check on him."

Jay was about to get up with me, but Zane stopped him. He didn't give a reason why. He just made sure he was sitting as I walked out of the room.

I started to go through the hallways, and as I made my way to Lloyd's room I heard Garmadon and Misako talking to Lloyd. Something hit me right before I reached the door, that voice was not LLoyd's at all. I knew I had the name on the tip of my tongue. I stayed right outside as I listened in.

" _Oh Garmadon~, don't you see? I will always be here. I will always ruin you and your family for resisting me. I must say, your boy has much more satisfying results when I mess with him. His memories are also very fun to poke at. How would you like to know how you two failed at being parents? This boy has a whole list in his head, but he thinks that you being here will make it up for all the suffering of childhood."_ The voice was deep, harsh, and had much intent to cause emotional hurt.

I didn't hear Garmadon reply for a few seconds, the person who replied was Misako. "You get out of my son right now."

" _Why on earth would I do that~? He's powers, strong, but he's mentally weakening. He's giving into me much quicker, I think I know why. He's a mere child! I may have been defeated but I've only come back worse. You see, revenge only works when it comes back much_ _ **worse**_ _. Isn't that right Lloyd? Oh! I forgot! He can't respond right now. He's in so much pain, and he just wants to rest. I actually think this is the first time he's actually rested. Strange things happens when the boy turns into a wooden puppet."_

"Get out of my son right now or else." Garmadon said simply, commanding whatever it was.

" _I shall be staying. Lloyd knows how it can be done, but he knows you won't allow_ _ **one**_ _and he won't allow the_ _ **other**_ _. So I shall be here, whether you like it or not Garmadon."_

That's when it hit me. That son of a bitch survived. That fucking asshat. How the fuck did the Overlord get into Lloyd!?

I then walking into the room, I was more than just 'pissed' to say the goddamn least.

Garmadon seemed like he was going to say something but I beat him to it.

"How the hell did you survive the final battle?" I asked rather forcefully. All I got was an eyeroll.

" _It said I would be defeated, not killed fool."_ A smirk played on Lloyd's face. A smirk that would never belong to him. " _So here's the 'big brother'? The child needs to pick different role models."_

"What? Big brother?" I looked at him with a rather confused face. I will say I was still pissed as fuck, but that is besides the point.

" _You're that dense? You don't know how much this child aims to make you of all people proud? You can't tell? He knows that you'll be there for him, but now!"_ The Overlord gave a sickening snicker _, "He feels as if he can't look up to anyone. Oh so alone, he knows he's beyond help. He knows he can't be helped by anyone."_ He looked straight at Garmadon who looked angrier by the minute. " _He fears of being alone, but he knows it's going to happen. He feels like you are all going to abandon him in the end. He was abandoned in the beginning, so why not the end? Hmm?"_

I wasn't stupid enough to ask about the whole Abandoned part. It was obvious, Garmadon was in the Underworld and Misako was away trying to stop the final battle.

"How is he beyond help you bastard?"

" _Do you think I'm leaving anytime soon? This boy gives me the power beyond my wildest dreams. He knows who he must serve, he hasn't done much to stop me… He can't fight himself."_

"Lloyd is strong, and he can easily beat you like he did before!" I yelled at this asshole.

" _He would've broken away by now~! And Kai, put up a fight when we kill you. Be entertaining,"_

"This isn't just some sort of sick twisted game!"

" _Oh? But it is! It's just a high stakes game! I picked my game piece! I may be cheating, and I am loving every second of it."_

I glared at him, the need to cuss had risen, "Asshole."  
" _Same to you hot head, but it appears I have to go back now. Have fun while it lasts."_ That's all he said as Lloyd's body fell back into the bed.

The three of us just stared at Lloyd, I didn't know what to even say. The Overlord was in Lloyd. He was messing with him. He was unwinding him. He was mentally hurting him. _And how could I stop it?_

Misako was the one who made the next move, she checked Lloyd. She checked for a fever, anything that wasn't the Overlord. Kai could tell.

"... Should I tell the others?" I asked, god, i sounded so _weak._

"That would be best Kai, we will join the team in a few minutes." Garmadon respond to me, his eyes still on Lloyd.

I just nodded and walked out, I was angry. I was pissed. Though, I was mostly worried for Lloyd. I was unhappy that he didn't tell us. That he felt the only thing he could do is run away.

I walked back to my teammates, "We know what's wrong with Lloyd" I states simply and I was bombarded with questions. I simply wasn't in a good mood to deal with them, mostly Jay.

"What is? What is it Kai! Tell us!"

"What if affecting our younger brother?

"What happened to the squirt?"

I just didn't answered them, I waited for Sensei Garmadon.

It took around 30 minutes, and they finally came down. Misako did not look good, I would be lying if I said she didn't look like she was crying.

They looked up at Sensei G.

"Kai won't tell us, what is wrong with our friend?" Zane asked Garmadon, who took a long sigh.

"The Overlord has possessed Lloyd."

And all hell broke loose. I just sighed as he got up and left the room. I did not want to listen to my team, much less a very angry team.

I slowly made my way back to Lloyd's room, I wanted some time alone. I knew my company was probably out cold.

I stood in the doorway, still hearing all of the yelling from the other room.

I finally walked into the room and sat on the side Lloyd's bed. I just stared him. His black hair was just awkward, it didn't fit him.

He was a good kid, he didn't deserve that. Hell, no one did. No deserved what pain Lloyd was going through, Lloyd most of all. Sure, he was a bratty kid but didn't mean he was a bad person.

I sighed as I looked at him, I knew I should've protected him better. I know I could've done something more. Now it's too late, he's already been hurt.

My hand picked up his, and much to my displeasure.

I started to cry.

 **I hope it was enjoyable~!**

 **Goodbye till next time.**

 **~Lady Ashley**


End file.
